Yes, my captain
by Alphavolcano
Summary: She worked with him for years and she knew she loved him. But, how would she react discovering what he feels about her? -Humanized Pokèmons- Roserade  F - Huntail  M


Yes, my captain

He never called her personally in his room….And why so late?

This question were going all around the vice-captain's mind, while she was going to the personal room of her superior, captain Hunter.

Raakel was still thinking when she knocked at the door and entered without waiting for an answer.

The room was lighted by some oil lamps put here and there on the furniture, from the large windows of the ship, came no light….It was a moonless night.

The vice went around the table that was in the middle of the room and she got closer to the decorated sofa, where Hunter was lying.

She was used to see him go around half-naked, since his normal clothing consisted in a pirate shirt constantly open, fabric trousers and leather boots, but, with the light of the oil lamps, his tattooed and muscular chest looked more…Attractive?

The vice felt her cheeks more warm…Was she blushing…? Why was she blushing? It was just her captain….He wore the same things as everyday…However, why had he called her so late at night?

"Captain….?...Are you awake…?" the girl noticed that her voice was softer than usual. It wasn't normal for her to be so calm and quiet….Why was she acting like this?

Hunter suddenly opened the eyes, causing her to jerk a little, then he stood up and looked at her: "Oh, you're finally here! I was afraid you wouldn't come….Well, it's a little late, but I needed to see you….Alone."

Raakel raised an eyebrow "May I ask you why?"

The captain got closer to the shelf where he kept his bottles of liquor; he took one and then poured the liquid inside two glasses, giving one of the two crystal containers to his vice, who was looking at him in a puzzled way.

"Why I called you here? Simple, I have to talk to you about something important" he took a sip of the liquor while saying this; Raakel did the same while asking: "And what's this "important" thing…?" "Us" replied calmly the captain.

The girl almost chocked the drink, starting to cough, while her eyes got bigger.

Was she dreaming? It's true that she always had a soft spot for the boy (man by now) that was standing in front of her, but she never believed that he could be interested in her…Or maybe she was misunderstanding?

"U-us? W-what do you mean?" why was she stammering? She mustn't stammer!

"Our…"Relationship". I'm the captain, you're my vice…. We've worked together for so much time and…I'm afraid I….Or better, I think I grew fond of you.."

Raakel had her mouth half open. "Don't look at me that way, please…I really think that I…I fell in love with you…"

It was official, the young woman's cheek were red like peppers.

In love? With her? How? When? And especially WHY?

She really couldn't understand the reason, but that really mattered? Her captain just said that he was in love with her, a dream came true.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Hunter, who put a hand on her shoulder and the other one cupped her red and warm face. "C-Captain…?W-what are you….?", before she could finish the question, Hunter's lips were on hers.

Useless to say, the vice's heart was beating way too fast, her knees were lightly shaking and her eyes were totally opened.

The terrible Raakel, the young woman who was dreaded by pirates, male and females, known because of her coldness and her sadism, was trembling like a scared child in her captain's arms.

The glass she was holding in her hand fell and broke, but she didn't even noticed it, while she was putting her arms around her beloved one.

To tell the truth, nothing mattered to her in that moment, the world could end in that very moment, but she wouldn't notice: being hugged and kissed by the person she loved, was the greatest thing that she could imagine.

When Hunter broke the kiss, he was blushing a little, thing that made him look less terrifying than his usual evil grin….That little blush made him a lot cuter.

"You're…Not angry?" was all he managed to say. Because his voice didn't want to came out of his throat.

The girl smiled at his insecurity and kissing his forehead, she sighed: "If I was angry, my whip would be already hitting your back…Or face, if it matters…"

Yes, when she's angry she uses whips…And you'll hardly get out of her rage without a cut.

Hunter smiled and said: "This means that you feel something for me too?", he asked with huge, hoping, child-like eyes, that would melt anyone with a little bit of heart.

Her vice hugged him and whispered: "Yes, my captain…"


End file.
